


The Break of Dawn (Until Dawn AU)

by SheithLover_Voltron



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Blood and Gore, Cannibalism, Character Death, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Multi, Swearing, Wendigo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-16 00:34:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10560386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheithLover_Voltron/pseuds/SheithLover_Voltron
Summary: This is a fanfiction based off of the horror/slasher game 'Until Dawn'!Character KeysMichael-ShiroJessica-LanceEmily-KeithMatt-HunkChris-RoloAshley-ShaySam-NymaJosh-PidgeHannah-MattBeth-AlluraThe Wendigos are failed/rejected half-Galra experiments by Haggar, a woman who people assumed was a witch. The tenth experiment, Kuro, turned on her, eating her alive.Forewarning: This will be updated very slowly!





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fanfiction based off of the horror/slasher game 'Until Dawn'!  
> Character Keys  
> Michael-Shiro  
> Jessica-Lance  
> Emily-Keith  
> Matt-Hunk  
> Chris-Rolo  
> Ashley-Shay  
> Sam-Nyma  
> Josh-Pidge  
> Hannah-Matt  
> Beth-Allura
> 
> The Wendigos are failed/rejected half-Galra experiments by Haggar, a woman who people assumed was a witch. The tenth experiment, Kuro, turned on her, eating her alive.
> 
> Forewarning: This will be updated very slowly!

This was the ultimate revenge prank. They'd had this planned for months now, and they hoped this would work and that Matt would be taught a lesson about making moves on someone when they were claimed.

Little did they know that it would soon end in tragedy and the loss of two of their closest friends.

* * *

"Come on, guys, don't you think this is a bit... I don't know. Don't you think this is going a bit too far?" Hunk nervously asked as he followed his friends up to the lodge. Lance turned to him, walking backwards as he strolled up the stairs to Matt's bedroom, a mischievous smirk on his face. Shiro, Keith, Rolo, and Shay following suite.

"That little cunt deserves it. No one messes with Keith's man and gets away without repercussions, Hunk. Matt should've known better than to try and hit on Shiro like that, and right in front of Keith, too? The little shit deserves way more than just a simple prank, but we'd wind up in the slammer if we tried to attempt my first idea of pouring a bucket of pig's blood on him."

"I know, but do we really have to do-?"

Keith suddenly interrupted.

"Guys, hide quickly. Matt just texted saying he'll be on his way soon."

The rest of them laughed as they hid: Keith and Hunk under the bed, Rolo on the side of the dresser, and Shay and Lance in the closet. Nyma walked out and called Matt's name.

* * *

Matt quickly walked through the hallway, candle lit and outstretched so he could see where he was going. This was it, he was finally going to be alone with his crush! Shiro waited for him by the end of the hall, bedroom door opened just a crack so that Matt wouldn't notice the others right away. The young man grinned as he saw who was waiting for him.

"H-Hi.. Shiro.."

"Hey, Matt," 


End file.
